


Cecil's Adventure in the Relative Deep

by GrindelwaldsArmy



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Eldritch Abomination Cecil, M/M, Tattoos, tentacle hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrindelwaldsArmy/pseuds/GrindelwaldsArmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having lived in a desert his whole life, Cecil had never come closer to a deep body of water than standing outside the gates of Marcus Vansten's opulent pool. Carlos, who has taken an interest in certain aspects of Cecil's anatomy, wanted to run some tests to gauge the man's reaction to water and ends up with some unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cecil's Adventure in the Relative Deep

“So, Carlos, what sort of scientific mystery will we be unraveling today?” Cecil asked. Ever since they had started dating, Cecil had been eagerly awaiting the day when he could do actual science with Carlos in Carlos’ actual science lab. 

Carlos had decided to allow Cecil to perform small and simple tasks, such as carrying beakers, fetching tools, and occasionally turning some knobs and pressing some buttons. The broadcaster seemed absolutely amazed by the flashing lights of the equipment and the frequent chemical reactions during certain experiments, much to the scientist’s amusement. 

“It’s a surprise, Cecil,” Carlos answered simply, knowing the prospect of the mystery would be enough to placate Cecil until they made it to the testing room. Cecil was literally bubbling with excitement with small shadowy orbs sprouting from his shoulders and popping into wispy black puffs as he bounced on his heels.  
“Lead the way, Carlos.”

Carlos took Cecil’s hand and led him silently to the room they would be using for the experiment they were about to conduct. When Carlos opened the door to the testing room they would be using, the radio host noticed a lack of beakers and humming electrical equipment that seemed to define the rest of the lab. Sure there were a few beakers and a computer and a few dead things in jars, but the real centerpiece was the large, in ground glass tank filled with water. There were two steps, each about three feet deep before dropping off into a much deeper section. A staircase leading to an underground viewing area was built against the far wall.

“Um, is this body of water approved by the city council? Water conservation is mandated, I mean, showers are limited to five minutes per week. Marcus Vansten is the only exception because he is such a great guy and his pool is an inspiration to us all. Also, standing bodies of water attract unsavory characters like geese, and we both know how unpleasant they can be. Gossips, the lot of them and…” Cecil had slipped into his radio voice as he often did when lecturing Carlos about Night Vale.  
Carlos smiled at his concern and cut him off before he could ramble further. “Of course, Cecil, and I had the water delivered from outside of Night Vale in secret; so no geese or any other creature who may be attracted to standing water.”

His answer seemed to appease Cecil so Carlos continued. “To answer your first question, we’ll be studying you today.”  
“Me? What do we need the water for?”

“You know those tentacles of yours?”

“Uh huh.”

“Well, I was thinking about how they closely resemble the ones on cephalopods which are aquatic creatures which made me wonder what would happen if I introduced you to an aquatic environment. You told me you've never been in any deep pools of water. Wouldn't it be fascinating if you had an inherent ability to survive underwater? You have two hearts so it is possible that you have the ability to breath underwater.” 

“I don’t know, Carlos. That tank is awfully deep. I've never been so close to that much water.” Cecil shifted, rubbing one of his arms defensively.  
“That’s why there are steps. If you don’t like it you can climb out easily.”

After placing a calming hand on Cecil’s shoulder, Carlos gave him his most brilliant smile. Perfectly straight and white teeth glinted under the fluorescent lights. The resplendence of that smile on such a beautifully square jaw set Cecil’s heart aflutter. Stunned, the radio host merely nodded in response Carlos’ earlier statement. 

“So, you’ll do it?”

Another nod.

“Excellent! Let me get you a pair of swim trunks.” 

Carlos left the lab to gather the garment in question leaving Cecil in quite a tizzy. The voice of Night Vale cast another nervous gaze at the watery abyss he was meant to swim in. It was so deep, deadly, and Cecil didn't even know how to swim. 

A minute passed, Carlos still hadn't returned. Cecil inched closer to the water’s edge and peered into its depths. From the angle he was standing it didn't appear quite as deep as he initially thought, but this was also Night Vale and nothing was really what it seemed in the city, at least, according to Carlos.

Cecil removed his socks and shoes and dipped a toe in the tank to test the water. It was a bit colder than what Cecil was used to. He withdrew the toe. Looking back to the door yet again, he could see Carlos still had not yet returned with the swimming trunks. Cecil huffed in impatience. 

Enough was enough, Cecil decided. If Carlos couldn't at least be punctual, Cecil would take matters into his own hands, or tentacles depending on the day of the week. He pulled the rest of his clothes off. Carlos had already seen him naked so it wasn't as if he had anything to hide, well as far as Carlos knew anyway.

He stared into the tank, and those daunting depths stared back. The radio host closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He let the air in his lungs out slowly, steeling himself for what he was about to do. 

At the first step, the water stopped slightly above Cecil’s knees. It sloshed about, tickling the hair on his legs. The water was slippery and caressed his meat suit from all angles. It was odd, foreign, and actually kind of nice. 

Cecil’s legs began to unravel, his tattoos coming undone to reveal a mass of black tentacles. He was forced to sit, the water now up to his neck. The extra appendages curled and uncurled following the pulse of the water as the rest of his human disguise unfurled to reveal a strange and horrific obsidian creature composed of a squirming mass of tentacles, teeth, and eyes. A few sets of arms and legs were also visible amongst the dark appendages but they were small and would only serve to drag his large body around on land.  
To test the water further, Cecil wiggled his tentacles, splashing the water and causing some of it to spill over the sides of the tank and onto the pristine lab floor. The Eldritch creature let out a chirp of happiness, which sounded more like a rumbling shriek, before sloshing around the water some more and then sliding fully into the tank. While Cecil’s tentacles didn't serve much of a purpose on land to facilitate his movement, they propelled him smoothly through the water. He also had no trouble breathing, proving Carlos’ earlier hypothesis.

Meanwhile, Carlos had gotten caught up with helping one of his lab assistants subdue a colony of lab rats whom had formed a worker’s union and had gone on strike demanding shorter hours and to actually be paid for their contributions to science. While discussing cheese quality and medical benefits, Carlos heard the terrible cry of some sort of monster from the direction of the tank room.

“Cecil!” He shouted. The scientist proceeded to sprint in the direction of the room leaving a horde of angry rats and a flummoxed lab assistant behind him.  
Carlos’ thoughts raced with worry and panic. Was Cecil okay? Did the tank water attract an otherworldly creature? Oh, string theory, why did he leave Cecil alone for so long? He continued to rush toward the room fearing the worst. 

When Carlos reached the room, he flung the door open. 

“Cecil!” He wheezed, out of breath from running as fast as he had. The winded man took a moment to catch his breath and assess the situation. Puddles were scattered across the floor near the tank and Cecil was not in his immediate field of vision. Carlos crept closer to the tank, fearing the worst had happened.  
“Carlos!” Cecil burst out of the water to greet his perfect scientist. “What took you so long?”

The scientist in question screamed, not knowing the writhing mass of tentacles and teeth was Cecil. Carlos attempted to back away from the Eldritch Horror but slipped on a puddle and fell flat on his ass. He scooted a few feet back; terror was evident in his eyes. 

“Wh- where’s Cecil?” Carlos managed to stutter out. “What have you done with him?”

Cecil sunk a few inches into the tank, dejected. “I’m Cecil,” he rumbled quietly. 

“Y-you? But… Cecil isn't…”

The creature’s harsh, distorted voice did sound a bit like Cecil’s, Carlos thought, and its body was the same color as Cecil’s tentacles. The scientist gave himself a few minutes to calm his racing thoughts. In the meantime, Cecil peaked above the edge of the tank at his Carlos. The perfect haired man’s reaction to Cecil’s true form was reasonable, but it still hurt to see the person he held most dear cowering before him with such a look of fear and disgust. 

“I’m sorry,” said Cecil, his many eyes adopting a sad and pleading look.

It took Carlos a moment to register that the creature had spoken again. Given the evidence, it would seem that this creature was more likely to be Cecil than not, but still…  
“Why didn't you tell me?”

Cecil’s tentacles curled in on himself defensively. “I wanted to tell you, but I thought you wouldn't like me anymore.” The radio host sniffled but it sounded more like a dull roar. “Now you’re scared of me, Carlos. I can see it in your eyes.”

“What? No, Cecil.” Carlos stood, careful not to slip in another puddle. “I heard a strange noise and thought you were in trouble. I’m scared because I thought a monster had eaten you. I didn't know about…” He gestured to Cecil’s current body, “…This. I’m afraid because I thought had lost you forever.” Carlos smiled.

“Really?” A few of Cecil’s tentacles traced the edge of the tank. 

“Really,” Carlos replied.

Cecil let out another yelp of joy, similar to the one Carlos had heard earlier, and scuttled out of the tank to embrace his perfect scientist. The radio host squatted on his short legs and wrapped his tentacles and two sets of arms around Carlos. The thick, wiggling, flagellum that covered most of his body tickled the scientist’s body not unpleasantly. 

“Beautiful, perfect, Carlos,” Cecil muttered. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Cecil.” Carlos ran a hand through Cecil’s many wriggling bits, fascinated by the turn of events. “So, how was your swim?”

“Well…” Cecil started.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for doodledinmypants. It is based off of a rather silly headcanon of mine that she liked and I wanted to try my hand at fanfiction at least once. It was a fun process.


End file.
